Fights, Blood, Suprises, Twists
by londonitaly900
Summary: Astrid's and Sam's relationship is getting worse and worse, but when Astrid ignores everyone for a 2 months Sam starts to get worried and goes to confront her. She is very secretive, she tells Sam her 'secret' and Sam believes it What is Astrid's real secret? Why isn't she telling Sam? Why is it so important? Will Sam find out? If so how will he find out? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Winne's POV

"Why are you so stupid!" I screamed at my mother.

"I just want things to be good for you." She defended.

"So you send me to Coates academy, marry another guy, have 2 kids and forget about me!?"

"You just don't understand Whittney!"

"I think I do!" I yelled back hanging up the phone setting it back in it's hook.

that was the last conversation that I had with my mom before every person above the age of 14 disappeared from Perdido Beach California. I would say I miss her, but not seeing her for months, is a whole lot better then living with her. But now we are starving and we have to act like 26 when I am only 13 years old, but then again there are kids that are 10 acting like there 26 as well, we all had to mature fast and grow up, not thinking about teenage problems or anything dumb, except for maybe the time when Zil when and did stupid shit.

"Okay we can't be wasting daylight." Albert said walking past kids who were carrying buckets of water.

"Albert, we're out of bread, we need more wheat." I said tapping Albert on the shoulder.

"Okay I will tell the workers to bring some over tomorrow they all got today off." He replied.

"OKay thanks." I walked back towards Raulph's grocery store and got back to work. Some people in the FAYZ got powers, abilities, some didn't, I did I got the power to read minds, it happens 24/7 but I got training so I could block out thoughts unless I want to hear them.

After a couple of hours I was able to go home.

"Okay I'm gone." I said starting to walk out.

"Okay see you later." Dayna said.

I walked out the door heading home. When I got home my roommates were there playing Sorry, that's what we did a lot lately because there was nothing else to do.

"Hey Winnie!" One of my roommates Chris said standing up giving me a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey." I said, accepting the kiss sitting down next to my other roommates Alexandria she goes by Alex though.

"Can I join?" I asked.

"Sure." Chris said sitting next to me.

"OKay we'll start over again." Alex said clearing the table setting up the game board again.

"Okay, I call green." I said.

"Red for me." Chris said.

"I'll pick yellow." Alex said.

When the game was over, Chris lightly shoved me on the ground, kissing my neck.

Alex coughed then Chris stopped.

"I'm going to bed." I said standing up.

"I'll go to." Chris said following me to my room. kissing my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Caine's POV

"Diana, I just just. I'm sorry..." I whispered into my love's ear as I let her hands slip from mine, I walked out of the room. I heard cries from where I left. I don't know what I was doing but I knew it was for the best. I took a deep breath opening the door to the house we were lodged at, I walked to the edge of the Island, I floated myself into the boat, the paddles moving by themselves the boat went back towards Perdido Beach California.

Diana's POV  
I don't know what I did, why did he just do that leave me here with Penny. The bitch who can't even take care of herself? I needed to calm down, there isn't anything wrong with me. I stopped crying, I needed to realize he was just another boy. I took a deep breath. I walked outside where I saw Caine lift himself off the island, and row away.

Caine's POV

I wanted to turn back I wanted to so bad. I turned my head, to see Diana running to the end, she kept running but she was going to run out of land,

"Please stop Diana don't run any further." I whispered to myself. She didn't stop. She was going to kill herself, I quick took my focus to her stopping her in mid air. I swear she does this on purpose.

"Uhhhh.." I rolled my eyes. Making her go back on the island. she ran off again.

"UHHHHHH!" I groaned stopping her. I can't believe I was going to do this. I hovered her over to the boat.

"WHy did you do that." She asked smirking.

"Just because I had to, I couldn't let someone die. I said the paddles rowing again.

"You would let someone like Penny die."

"Yeah but I hate Penny who doesn't?"

"True but if it was Edilido you would let him die."

"Yeah but he is annoying."

"You hate everybody though. admit you did it because you had to not because you wanted to you still love me."

I got quiet waiting for something to pop in my head to say.

"No I did it bec-" I was cut off because she kissed my lips, I was shocked at first. Then I loved it.

The paddles dropped again only into the water. She let go when she heard the plop.

"CAINE! You just dropped the paddles we have no way to get back to any land!" Diana said.

"Shit, wait I got this." I said the boat left the water and hovered towards the town.

"If you drop us I will kick you ass." She said pecking me on the cheek. I smiled.

Sam's POV  
It's been a couple months since anyone saw Astrid I'm not really sure what has gotten into her but it seems like she knows something, I mean she is ignoring me, she signs up for I job I sign up for the same then she changes her job, I mean what the hell, she used to be in love with me now she avoids me. Plus she just isn't one to just abandon everything like this I hope she is okay. I decided to talk to her so I was walking over to her house now.

Edilido came running over to me.

"Hey Sam where you going?" He asked.

"Over to Astrid's why?" I asked.

"Well we need someone to take over Samantha's job today she isn't feeling good, I mean like she is on her way to Lana's, well I wouldn't say she isn't feeling good it's just that, she got hurt on the job, long story but will you?"

"Umm can it wait like 15 minutes?"

"Cliff top is a long way so sure. so see you in 15?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I said walking up to Astrid's door pounding with my fists.

"Astrid! Open up come on, can we talk?" I shouted threw the door. The door creaked open just a little bit, her face came into the light from the real sun, and grabbed my hand pulling me in.

She didn't face me she kept her back to me walking over to her bay window.

"Astrid what the hell you left everybody, why are you in here all alone is because of Little Pete, you did what you had to do. Listen-" She cut me off.

"Sam I did something I bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have told you, don't be mad you can't tell anybody!"

'Astrid what did you do."

"I- it's not really what I did it's what... we did." She came walking towards me, looking me dead in the eye.

"We? As in me and you?"

"Well it really was me, I.. yeah me."

"Astrid your lying." I declared.

"No i'm not. Sam I never mind you wouldn't understand"

"Astrid tell me what did you do?"

"I lied."

"Wow are you kidding me? You freaked out just because you lied? Oh my god I am wasting my time." I said heading for the door.

"Sam I lied to your brother,"

"What did you lie about?" I asked acting more calm spinning on my heel, to face her.

"I told him that, Diana was pregnant.. ONLY to get him to come back to Perdido Beach, so he could come back and work and realize that he needs to stop living the dream on that dumb island and work and help us!"

"Astrid are you stupid how could you do something like that just tell me that and I will go and get his ass over here not freak the shit out of him for 9 months, and have Diana freak out and who knows what they will do! SHIT! He may come back to town but he will want to kick someone's ass, and why would he even come any ways when did he start caring about other people?!"

"He believed me." She whispered.

"Jesus Christ!" I stormed out slamming the door, behind me.

Astrid's POV

I am so glad he bought that. I have to keep the real thing from him...


End file.
